<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consider kissing your local farmer by bowolfawoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250841">Consider kissing your local farmer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowolfawoo/pseuds/bowolfawoo'>bowolfawoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Digital Art, M/M, Secret Santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowolfawoo/pseuds/bowolfawoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>secret santa gift for Salazar101 who asked for a cowboy au ♥</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Consider kissing your local farmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/gifts">Salazar101</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry christmas, Salazar!! I went with your lovely idea for a cowboy au - i really hope you'll like it ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Jack owns a farm that's not doing that great. He's okay with it, never wanted to really keep on the family business anyway. ...But when Gabriel Reyes shows up at his doorstep and offers his work as a farmhand in exchange for a place to stay, farm life suddenly seems a lot brighter-<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>